Red Grave City
on the bridge into Red Grave City.]] is a major city in the Devil May Cry series, where the events of Devil May Cry 5 take place. Location Red Grave City features mostly neoclassical architecture typical of the Victorian era, with some older structures such as the cathedral speaking of a long history. It is not without modern features, however, including recent-looking apartment blocks, a neon-lit district, and a subway network. A large bridge is used to cross the nearby river. There are many old-fashioned features such as red telephone boxes, and numerous statues in public areas. There is also an industrial area with a rail freight terminal. Red Grave was also the location of Dante and Vergil's childhood home, where the two lived along with their mother Eva prior to the attack by Mundus' minions. During the demonic incursion, the city is sealed off by the military after Urizen causes the Qliphoth to emerge. Red Grave City is slowly torn apart, going from thick thorny roots ripping through individual buildings to entire districts being lifted up and split apart as the demonic tree's root system establishes itself. Extensive flooding occurs, and much of the remaining civilian population is either killed by demons or reduced to husks after being drained of their blood. Landmarks *Alberton Graveyard *Burrow Market *Clustonbury Theatre *Pawn's Avenue *Il Chiaro Mondo Hotel File ;Nico's Note - The Art of Devil May Cry 5, Page 073 :And here I thought Red Grave City was a crappy place to visit before demons came along and screwed things up for everyone! ;Nico's Note - The Art of Devil May Cry 5, Page 077 :Unsurprisin'ly, it is a HELL of a lot easier to find a parking spot these days for the Devil May Cry mobile office. ;Library File - Newspaper Articles :A large number of citizens were cut down in the heart of Red Grave City on the evening of the 16th. The exact number of victims is currently unknown, and the perpetrator is still at large. The police have cordoned off roads in the vicinity. An investigation is currently underway, as is the search for the criminal. :---------------------------------------- :---------------------------------------- :Authorities have reported that the victims of the Red Grave City massacre now number in the hundreds. The remains of the dead are horribly disfigured, with only pieces of some victims being recovered. :Although bodies have yet to be found, a large number of citizens have gone missing since the incident. The police are trying to piece together the events of that night from the scant few survivors, and are hurriedly reviewing all of the damage. :-------------------------------------------------- :-------------------------------------------------- :Police reported that the corpse of a woman was discovered in the charred remains of a residence that had gone up in flames on the night of the incident. :The woman is thought to have been the owner of the residence, but evidence to substantiate this claim is currently lacking. According to testimony from other survivors, a pair of twins also lived with the woman, but their remains have yet to be found. Trivia *The name of the city, "Red Grave" is a reference to Tony Redgrave. *The developers scouted locations in London and Novi Sad, Serbia in order to create the city.Dante returns: Hideaki Itsuno on Devil May Cry 5Devil May Cry 5 Official Art Works, page 254 Certain areas in the game show clear inspiration from modern day London such as Mission 01 resembling Tower Bridge, the Burrow Market being based on the London Borough Market, the presence of British double-decker buses and the red telephone boxes. **In Mission 03: Flying Hunter, it's possible to go out of bounds with a glitch by using the Split skill at a specific location. If the player goes too far away, the character will start falling down. In this void, the photograph that seems to have been used as part of the skybox in that level can be seen in full. This picture was supposedly taken at the Kensington Palace in London.Devil May Cry 5 M3 Out of Bounds Glitch - YouTube *Not all structures in the city are from London: for example, Nero starts Mission 02 inside a building closely referenced from the Galleria Vittorio Emanuele, a shopping mall located in Milan, Italy. References Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Locations Category:Devil May Cry 5 Locations Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare